


Injured

by nverland



Category: Actor RPF, The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 22:59:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11656458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nverland/pseuds/nverland
Summary: Viggo’s had a little accident, and he’s driving Orlando crazy while he recovers.Originally posted to LiveJournal 10/2007





	Injured

Injured  
Author: Carol  
Pairing: Viggo/Orlando  
Rating: NC17  
Disclaimer: Don’t know ‘em, never happened  
Beta: The wondrous ~N  
Summary: Viggo’s had a little accident, and he’s driving Orlando crazy while he recovers.  
Originally posted to LiveJournal 10/2007

 

Viggo shifted in his chair for what seemed the hundredth time that day. Not only did he hurt, he couldn't find a comfortable position and he was bored.

"Orlando? Will you get me something to drink?" he yelled towards the kitchen where he could hear Orlando doing dishes.

Orlando sighed, already tired of playing nursemaid to his injured boyfriend, and it was still before lunch time. He could see this turning into a longer day than the one before.

Reaching into the fridge, Orlando grabbed a bottle of cold water and headed into the living room, handing the bottle over to Viggo.

"Thanks, babe," Viggo grinned as Orlando kissed the top of his head and started back to the kitchen to finish the chores.

As Orlando got almost to the doorway, he could hear Viggo starting to shimmy in the chair again. He knew it wasn't going to be long before he was called back for something else.

Viggo sipped at the cool fluid and picked up the book he'd been trying to read off and on all morning, but it just wouldn't keep his attention. He set it back down on the table next to his chair and stared out the window, watching the leaves in the tree blow around a bit. This time of year was depressing enough, all the trees dying for the season, and now not even being able to get out and work at getting the place ready for winter, it just wasn't fair.

"Orlando, are you busy? I'm hungry."

Orlando sighed, wiping his hands on the dish towel and starting back to the living room.

“What do you want to eat, love?"

Viggo shrugged "I don't know, I'm just hungry. Do we have any of the soup left you made last night?"

"Soup, yes we have soup. Do you want a sandwich with that?" *or will you want that after you finish the soup while I'm trying to do something else?* he thought to himself.

"No, just soup. Thank you, angel."

Orlando turned and went back to the kitchen, filling a bowl with soup and placing it in the microwave. As soon as it was heated, he went back to set a tray up and adjust things for Viggo to eat.

Viggo smiled and shifted in the chair, thanking Orlando and grabbing the spoon to scoop up some of the warm broth. Orlando hoped this would keep Viggo occupied for awhile, maybe make him sleepy from the full stomach.

Walking into the back bedroom to gather bedding and clothes for washing, Orlando piled them all in a large basket and headed for the laundry room, glancing in to find Viggo drowsing in the large stuffed chair, his leg propped carefully on the stuffed ottoman in front of him.

Orlando had just gotten settled back at the table when he heard Viggo again, calling in what Orlando recognized as his whiny bored voice. This was getting old. With nothing to do but sit in that chair all day, Viggo was driving them both crazy pretty fast. It was only a week since he'd fallen off the back of the old truck and broken his leg, there were too many weeks left before that cast came off.

Two hours and several more errands for piddly things later, Orlando had devised a plan to wear Viggo out and hopefully make him sleep for a couple of hours until dinner was ready. The next time Viggo called him, Orlando was ready, walking slowly into the living room and stopping directly in front of Viggo. Leaning down, he silenced whatever Viggo was about to say with a deep kiss, licking at his lips until Viggo opened and let the probing tongue inside.

As Orlando's hand found its way into Viggo's shirt, popping buttons loose as it went, Viggo moaned. This was the first time they'd even come close to touching since the accident, and Viggo was achingly hard before Orlando's hand found a hard nub and tweaked it.

Viggo gasped, the flicker of pain sending jolts of need through his system.

"Don't tease, Lando," he panted as they broke apart.

Reaching for the fastenings on Viggo's shorts, Orlando grinned. "Who's teasing?" he asked as he freed the hard prize waiting for him.

Leaning down to capture a hard nipple with his teeth, Orlando slid his other hand into his pants pocket, retrieving a small vial of lube.

Drizzling a bit of the cold gel over Viggo's heated flesh, Orlando ran his hand up and down the pulsing shaft, waiting until Viggo was babbling and flexing into the strokes before releasing him, to the sounds of much moaning and complaints.

Standing, Orlando used his clean hand to unfasten and lower his own pants, stepping free of the puddled material. Placing a foot on the arm of Viggo's chair, he leaned forward, slick hand reaching between his own thighs, searching for his opening and thrusting two fingers inside himself.

Viggo groaned at the sight of his mate opening himself, watching as the tanned arm moved between Orlando's legs, wishing it were himself with his fingers buried in that tight opening, making it ready to accept his cock.

Pulling his fingers free, Orlando lowered his foot to the floor. Bending forward he captured Viggo's lips again, tongue thrusting into the wet cavern as he straddled Viggo's lap, settling over his partner’s weeping shaft.

Orlando braced one hand on Viggo's shoulder while reaching behind himself to raise the turgid shaft to his entrance. Pulling away from their kiss, he stared into Viggo's eyes as he impaled himself, shoving down until he was sitting flush against Viggo's thighs. Not waiting to adjust, Orlando lifted up, bracing his other hand on the arm of the chair and slammed down, setting a brutal pace.

Viggo struggled to lift himself, trying to press up into Orlando’s down, the two men spinning rapidly higher and higher.

Viggo wrapped his hand behind Orlando's head, pulling him against his chest and kissing him desperately. His other hand snaked between their bodies, grasping Orlando's bobbing shaft and tugging in time to their frenzied mating.

Being filled by Viggo and having his hand on his cock was Orlando's undoing. Pulling up, he slammed down one last time and howled his release, spattering Viggo's chest and hand with sticky thick fluid.

As Orlando's channel rippled around him, Viggo shoved up one last time and came, filling Orlando as he gasped.

Orlando collapsed into Viggo's arms, his head falling on the heaving chest, exhausted. This hadn't gone even close to as planned. Viggo was the one who was supposed to be worn out, not Orlando. Instead, he felt like he wasn't going to be able to move for a while, and Viggo seemed fine, stroking his hair and crooning to him in a soft voice.

Orlando drifted off, tired and sated, all thoughts of making dinner gone for the time being. Viggo cuddled him closer, pulling the throw from the back of the chair to cover them as his softened shaft slipped from Orlando's body. He felt better than he had since falling, although he was a little hungry now. But he figured that could wait until later; right now he had his arms full of warm sleepy man, the one he loved. He just hoped he didn't have to resort to much more whining over the next few weeks to get a repeat performance of the afternoon’s activities.

~end~


End file.
